homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Omega Session/Alternate Endings
These are the alternate endings to the Omega Session found in the Book of Doctoress Scratch. The actual Omega Session ending will be in TOS. WARNING! Is likely to contain spoilers of what some RPers had planned for the future. Oh yeah, and this should be written in either the third person, or the first person from anyone's point of view. Ending 1 A Sugary Demise. If the Trickster Juju were to spread across a session, a horrible fate would descend across all universes. My name is Cassandra Peterson. I'm dying as I write these words. My friends are caught up in a world of evil thinly disguised in a sugary wonderland. They are suffering a condition known as the Trickster virus, which, though not fatal in itself, has already killed someone. Jenny, bless her soul, went from high on sugar to completely insane. I sound hella sappy right now. Let me try telling the story again, without waxing poetic. It was the generic shenanigans. We were alchemizing stupid shit for the fun of it because, let's face it, it was boring on that ship. And then she just sort of appeared there. Atalanta, she called herself. She didn't react violently to us, though. She offered us the captcha code for some strange items. Honestly, my first idea was to kill her. Everyone else just thought we'd try it. They should have listened to me. Well, I was right and they were wrong. Ha-fucking-ha. Well, once they made the lollipop, we thought that was it. It was just a sucker. Then Jackie licked it. Fuck you, Jackie. Well, they started passing it around. It turned each one of them into candy-coated freaks. (just checking back on this :B) Ending 2 Path of martyr. If this path is taken, the player must abandon all their ambitions and allow themselves to die. In exchange for the sacrifice, the player will get to posthumously contribute to end of a destructive, unfathomable evil, thus making their death benefit all who will ever live. Ending 3 The void session. a specific type of null session where none of the sprites are prototyped pre-entry. On the one hand, this prevents the underlings and monarchs from gathering any significant powers from prototypings. On the other hand, such a session cannot be won as the Battlefield will not reach its final form, preventing the creation of a new universe. The players will be doomed to live out the rest of their lives in the session. '' Ending 4 '''Path of the conqueror' If this path is taken, Skaia turns into a solid sphere and explodes in an event known as the First Break. From this blast, fifteen new planets emerge and scatter across the Medium before falling into orbit around the former location of Skaia, now occupied by a black hole. Ending 5 The Lone Survivor Everyone But One Player Dies In The End, Leaving That Player To Live His/Her Life Alone And Tormented, Usually Ending Up In Suicide, Depression or Insanity Category:MISC